My Girl, A Liley
by iOsiris
Summary: Lilly becomes a vampire and goes to Miley for help


_I know I'm being selfish._

_The demon inside me is wild and hungers for warm blood._

_Still... I need someone to talk to. I'm afraid. It's as if the human race was a warm blanket that's been ripped away from me. I don't know how much of who I am, or was, is left. I just know that Miley once said I was "her girl". Maybe she was just being a good friend and trying to scare Ashley and Amber away. All I know is it made me feel safe._

_This time it's different. I need her to protect me from myself._

I knocked at her door and prayed it would be Miley who answered. No such luck. "Hi Lilly! Miley is in her room. Ya look different... change your hair or something? Anyways, she's been missing ya so hurry on up!"

_That went better than I expected. Perhaps I should pretend I really did just change my style. I could act like nothing was wrong. I need her to hold me and tell me its alright. That doesn't mean she needs to know why._

**knock knock**

_I heard her get up. My heart should be beating frantically. It can't, it's cold and dead._

"LILLY!" Miley said as she threw her arms around me. Her body felt so warm and alive against mine.

"Miley I don't know how to say this. Tonight can you-"

Her hands were examining my hair. "Are you using new a shampoo? Your hair is so soft."

"No. I'll tell you later, but first-"

Now she was touching my face. "Lilly how did you get so pale? You're always out in the sun. It doesn't make sense."

"Just shut up and hold me! I need you tell me it will be okay. I'm scared and alone. I thought about leaving but I had to see you."

_I was crying now. I didn't even know vampires could cry. It made me feel a little more human._

"Lilly... I don't know what's wrong but you're going to tell me. First let's get in the bed. I don't know about you but I'm freezing!"

_A streak of guilt ran through me. Was she cold because she had been holding me?_

We got into her bed. She sat up and let me lay my head on her lap. "Better?"

_It was. In that moment I could forget anything bad ever happened... if there wasn't a beast inside growling. It smelt her innocence and her blood. I held it at bay. It took a great effort. Time with her was worth a little suffering._

"Yes. You don't know how much it means to me. Having someone I can come to no matter what."

She gave me an awkward smile. "Come on, you're my girl. Of course I'll be here for you. Just like you'd be for me."

Relief filled me as I heard those familiar words. Now I felt able to tell her. "When I was leaving from the skate park I noticed a guy following me. He attacked me. He bit me."

She came close to laughing. The seriousness on my face killed that idea. This wasn't a joke and she knew me well enough to tell.

"If you're saying what I think... that's just ridiculous... they don't exist. My friend is not a vampire!"

"Yes I am. I need you Miles. I'm scared and I don't know what to d-"

_Miley had gotten up and my head hit the bed. She was walking back and fourth, obviously in deep thought. Could she be plotting how to get away safely? Or worse, trying to remember how to kill a vampire?_

"Prove it. S-Show me the fangs."

I got off her bed and gave her a hug. It startled her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my last hug. You'll never let me be near you after this."

I lifted up my lips to give her a clear view. My fangs were tiny but razor sharp. She stared at them with an indiscernable expression.

"Whatever. I'm tired so we'll handle it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

"Miley, are you serious? You want a vampire in your bed?"

"It's just one night. In the morning we'll figure something out."

_I got in before her. When she was settled in she turned over to me and I kissed her. It wasn't planned and I doubt I could have stopped myself if I had thought about it. She was saving me from the hell inside. I didn't want to tell her that though._

"Miley, I'm sorry. I don't what was going on in my head. It just happened."

"It's fine... you had a rough day. Besides, a kiss is much better than a bite."

"I guess you have a point. Do you think theirs a chance... you'd still wrap me in your arms? I'm still trying to cope and I'm cold and-"

_Her lips interrupted my ramblings. I was confused but didn't need an explanation. All I needed was this to last and last and last. Being so close and smelling her blood should be tough. Luckily a very "human" animal instinct was in control now. Than she pulled away._

"Whoops!" She smiled at me, "Whatever you got must be contagious. We should go to sleep before it happens again!"

"I-I love you Miley..."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Buffy couldn't even take you away from me."


End file.
